legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Mind
Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |related = • Dimension (sister principle) • Air (elemental predecessor) • Light (overarching element) • Mind Guardian • Pillar of the Mind • Pillars of Nosgoth |appearances = • • • • • • }} The Mind was a sphere of metaphysical law within Nosgoth, and one of the nine magical principles harnessed and governed by the Pillars of Nosgoth. Alongside its sister principle, Dimension, it was associated with the elemental force of Air, which, in turn, was aligned with the overarching principle of Light. The principle of the Mind concerned sentience in Nosgoth, manifest in the mental sensitivity expressed by cognizant individuals. The Mind Guardians, culled by the Pillars, possessed unparalleled affinity for telepathy and telekinesis, and were charged with reigning over the limitless power of thought, consciousness, and emotion. Role As a magical and metaphysical fundament, the Mind was effectively made manifest everywhere in Nosgoth, but was most prominently and saliently represented by the Pillar of the Mind, which was raised before Nosgoth's recorded history. The Pillar, like its eight counterparts, was intrinsically linked to the health of Nosgoth, and was protected by the Mind Guardian, who served as a personification of the principle. Soul Reaver 2: Background Story at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) At least three Mind Guardians were known to exist: the original Guardian, a martyred Guardian, and Nupraptor the Mentalist. Legacy of Kain: All Pillar Guardians at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) The Ancient Vampires recognized the Mind as being linked to the principle of Dimension by its association with the elemental force of Air. Soul Reaver 2: Pillars' Platform Diagram at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) Air itself was aligned with the elemental force of Light. When Raziel encountered the specters of the original Mind and Dimension Guardians in the Vampire Citadel, he harnessed and absorbed their soul essence to obtain the Air Reaver. Locations representing the Mind included Nupraptor's Retreat. Items representing the Mind included the Pillar token, Nupraptor's Head. Abilities representing the Mind included the power to summon and offensively control orbs and skulls, telepathy, telekinesis, the attack known as Mental Simulacrum, and, most notably, the corruption of the Pillars. The Players at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) Background Like all of its peers, the representation of the Mind on the Pillar of the Mind changed between its Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain debut and Soul Reaver 2. Legacy of Kain: All Pillar Symbols at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) In its original form, the Mind was symbolized in the form of a texture resembling brain matter adorning the band near the base of the Pillar. In Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, the same Pillar simply featured a dark, purple texture. Soul Reaver 2, and all Legacy of Kain games since, have consistently used a distinct, abstract symbol to represent the Mind, both on the Pillar band and elsewhere. One instance of what may be an alternative symbol appears in a mural in Soul Reaver 2's Light Forge. Soul Reaver 2 was planned to feature a glyph spell associated with the Mind for Raziel to wield, and Legacy of Kain: Defiance was intended to include a Mind enhancement and fragment for Kain's Balance Emblem. However, both were cut from the respective titles. Soul Reaver 2: Director's Interview - PlayStation 2 Feature at IGN (by Douglass Perry), page 6 The Pillar Glyphs at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Deleted Pillar Reaver Upgrades at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) The mythological relationship between the Pillars' nine magical principles and the classical elements was first suggested by a diagram seen on the main platform in the Subterranean Pillars Chamber of Soul Reaver 2, and was confirmed in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain and Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Legacy of Kain: Defiance clarified the definition of the Mind, and the roles and responsibilities of its Pillar Guardians. Notes *The Mind is the only Pillar principle which should typically be referred to using the definite article wherever possible, as established in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. Gallery File:BO1-Render-Pillar-Mind.png|The original symbol of the Pillar of the Mind (BO1). File:Texture-Mural-LightForge-PillarsRaised.png|A possible alternative Mind symbol, among others (SR2). File:Defiance-Fankit-Symbol-Pillars-Mind.png|The recurring symbol representing the Mind (Defiance). File:Defiance-Texture-VampireCitadel-PillarSymbol-Mind.png|The recurring symbol representing the Mind (Defiance). Appearances * Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain * ''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver'' comic * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver * Soul Reaver 2 * Blood Omen 2 * ''Legacy of Kain: Defiance'' comic * Legacy of Kain: Defiance See also *Air *Air Reaver (Defiance) *Dimension *Light (element) *Mind fragment *Mind Glyph *Mind Guardian *Martyred Mind Guardian *Mind Guardian (original) *Nupraptor *Nupraptor's Head *Pillar of the Mind *Pillars of Nosgoth * Soul Reaver 2: Pillars' Platform Diagram at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn and Corpse87). * Defiance: Raziel's Reavers at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). * Legacy of Kain: All Pillar Guardians at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). * Legacy of Kain: All Pillar Symbols at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). * The Pillar Glyphs at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). * Deleted Pillar Reaver Upgrades at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). References Category:Glossary Category:Glossary: Blood Omen glossary Category:Glossary: Blood Omen 2 glossary Category:Glossary: Defiance glossary Category:Glossary: Soul Reaver glossary Category:Glossary: Soul Reaver 2 glossary Category:Navigation Category:Navigation: Blood Omen Category:Navigation: Blood Omen 2 Category:Navigation: Defiance Category:Navigation: Soul Reaver Category:Navigation: Soul Reaver 2